POR ESO ELLA ESTA CONMIGO
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: Ella fue engañada, traicionada por un hombre que creyó querer. El a pesar de todo la seguía amando y siempre la espero..Un lindo R&Hr...es mi primer One&Shot..Dejen Reviews..please!


Hola, hola..Bueno, esta historia la escribi en el preciso momento de que terminaba de escuchar una linda salsa de Jhony Rivera...Espero que entren y lean..Es mi primer oneshot

Los personajes de esta historia sólo le pertencen única y exclusivamente a JK Rowling...

**Summary**: Ella se quedó sóla y embarazada;engañadapor una persona que no la quería. Y él, a pesar de todo siempre la estuvo esperando porque la seguía amando...Un lindo R&Hr...

**POR ESO ELLA ESTA CONMIGO... **

-Tranquila, falta poco para que lleguemos...

-No voy a poder...

-Tu eres fuerte, claro, que puedes..

Volteó a la izquierda hacia una avenida desierta. Espero a que el semáforo cambiara de color mientras veía a su esposa retorcerse de dolor por el parto...

-Gracias, por estar siempre conmigo, por apoyarme en estos momentos..ay!

_-_Nunca te dejaría sola le dijo dándole un beso en la frente..Cogió su mano y sintió el fuerte apretón que ella le daba- Ya vamos a llegar..

San musgo era el único hospital en la ciudad y a solo una cuadra se encontraban, cuando Hermione empezó a sangrar...

-Un sanador urgente!- gritaba el pelirrojo entrando en pánico...

Varias enfermeras llegaron y subieron a Hermione a una camilla directamente a la sala de partos...

-¿Es usted el esposo de la señora?- preguntó el sanador saliendo del quirófano..

-Sí, Señor¿Cómo esta ella?

-Estable, pero es conveniente que usted este presente en el parto...

-Ron!- su hermana llegaba junto a Harry- Como esta Hermione..

-Estable!-gritó-Voy a entrar a la sala de partos...

_**Contigo aprendió de la piel **_

_**Conmigo se sintió mujer **_

-Ahgg!- gritaba Hermione con todo el dolor del mundo. Se aferraba a la mano de Ron...

-Un poco más señora, ya falta poco!-gritaba el sanador..

-Tu puedes Hermione!

-Solo un poco más señora, PUGE!

-AHGG!

Fue el último grito que Hermione dio antes de ver a su bebé entre sus brazos...

-Felicidades señor! Es un niño fuerte y sano..

-Gracias..-fue lo que contestó el pelirrojo, con una lagrima en los ojos..-Mira Hermione, es nuestro hijo...

-Nuestro hijo...-repitió la castaña con lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza todas mezcladas, porque aquel niño sólo era de ella y Ron así como sí fuera suyo le daba su apellido y un hogar que tal vez no hubiese tenido...

_**tú despertaste en su cuerpo pasión **_

_**yo le enseñe a descubrir el amor. **_

-Matt, Ron, ya entren, la comida esta servida!

El niño corrió hacia su madre. Era realmente precioso y muy astuto para sus dos años. Ron los miraba con una sonrisa, adoraba a ese niño como si fuera suyo. En realidad era suyo, aunque no llevara su sangre...

**Flash back... **

-¿Hermione?-preguntó desconcertado al verla en la puerta de su casa. Estaba toda temblorosa, lloraba desconsolada. Algo malo debió ocurrirle..-¿Qué a pasado chiquita?

-Se fue..me dejo, no quiere ya nada de mi...- se abrazaba a él con fuerza...

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy para ayudarte...

-Ya no quiero seguir viviendo..

-Pero que dices...!

-Mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Lo mejor es...

-CALLATE! No quiero volver a escucharlo..me oyes!- Había lagrimas en los ojos azules que reflejaban miedo, y ese era el miedo de volver a perderla...

_**Lo tuyo fue algo tan personal **_

_**fue recibir pero muy poco dar **_

_**lo mío fue romper aquel esquema **_

_**darle un sitio como compañera. **_

-Creo que nunca me quiso...Fui muy ciega al no darme cuenta que el sólo me usaba como carta de presentación...

-El ciego es él por no saber lo que eres tu!-dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-¿Y quien soy yo?. No soy nada Ron, no soy nada!-caminaba de un lado otro, nerviosa asustada..- No valgo nada.

-Vales mucho!- resopló el pelirrojo indignado- Para mi eres la persona más especial del mundo...-Estaba frente a ella y la miraba intensamente, sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial que a Hermione terminaba por asustar- Aún te quiero Hermione...

-Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos..-Ron sacudió con la cabeza..-Ron por favor...no!

-Te quiero y siempre te he esperado...

-Pero Ron...no..estoy manchada, yo no puedo..

-No me importa..Ese niño que esperas será mío..cásate conmigo...

**fin del flash back.. **

_**Dime ahora que buscas en ella **_

_**si tu tiempo ya paso si **_

_**ella merece algo mejor **_

_**que le de fuerza a ese cariño **_

_**que la comprenda como yo. **_

Era una tarde de verano con un espléndido sol. Hermione paseaba por un lindo parque con su pequeño Matt...

Hermione compraba un helado de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a su hijo y al darse la vuelta no estaba el niño a su lado. Busco por todas partes totalmente aterrada pidió ayuda para encontrar a su hijo cuando alguien le dijo que su hijo estaba en la fuente con un señor bastante extraño...

Hermione para nada perdió el tiempo y salió en busca de su hijo con los vigilantes del parque (muggle) y cuando estuvieron cerca en efecto, ahí estaba el niño...

-Matt!- sollozaba Hermione abrazando a su hijo..

-Mami...

-Donde estabas mi amor...Por qué te fuiste de mi lado..

-El Sr. Mami..- dijo el pequeño señalando hacia un tipo que forcejeaba con los vigilantes. Hermione miró hacia allí y sintió que el mundo se le acababa...

-No puede ser...

-Suéltenme! Soy el padre! Tengo derechos!

-Usted que dice Sra. lo conoce?- preguntó el vigilante..Hermione con pesar asintió...

-Les dije...-gritó el hombre triunfante. Se acercó a la despavorida Hermione- Tanto tiempo sin vernos cariño!

-Victor..

_**Por eso hoy está conmigo **_

_**porque le di algo más... **_

_**una razón para vivir, una esperanza al despertar **_

_**le llenaba aquel vacío esa huella de tu adiós **_

_**le puse alas a sus sueños y le abrigue su corazón, **_

_**por eso ella está conmigo **_

_**que más te puedo decir tú vivías para ti **_

_**yo sólo vivo para ella, pues quiero que sea feliz. **_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con asco. No lo odiaba pero tampoco lo quería...

-Vine a buscarte...

-¿Para que?- dijo cargando a su hijo y caminando hacia algún lugar donde haya gente..

-Lo he estado pensando mejor y..te quiero. Deseo regresar contigo- dijo tratando de cautivarla con su sonrisa..Ella lo miró con intensa ira..

-Dices..¿Volver?- estaba desconcertada..

-Sí. He cometido muchos errores, pero quiero enmendarlo.- hizo una pausa y Hermione aún no se podía creer lo que escuchaba..

-Estas demente, crees que yo voy a volver contigo después de todo lo que has hecho¡Olvídalo Krum!- estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el la cogió de un brazo y la obligó a mirarla...

-Por favor...por nuestro hijo!

-He dicho que lo olvides...Además, Matt, no es tu hijo..!

-Ah, sí, claro..olvide que te casaste con el pobretón de Weasley...

-Pues será lo que tu quieras, pero él es mucho más hombre que tu. Me ha dado mejores cosas que tu. Me ha enseñado a amar. Algo que tu nunca has hecho...

-Hermione, vuelve!- gritó, cuando ella se iba- Esto no se va a quedar así Hermione. Ese niño es mío y tu eres mía..regresarás conmigo quieras o no!

_**Cuando te fuiste con otra mujer **_

_**ella quedo deshecha en el querer **_

_**yo la saque de aquella oscuridad **_

_**con ese niño a punto de llegar. **_

-RON!- Hermione ni bien vio a su marido llegar corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte..Lloraba y temblaba como hace mucho no hacía..

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué estas así Hermione?

Cuando Hermione le contó lo ocurrido esa tarde en el parque, Ron tuvo ganas de ir y buscar al maldito ese y romperle toda la cara...

-Ron!-sonaba a suplica..

-Pero que se a creído!- dijo histérico- Ya es hora de que me pague una a una todo lo que te ha hecho..

-Ron, por favor...no vayas! No vale la pena...

-No Hermione, alguien tiene que ponerle un alto a es canalla y ese voy a hacer yo...

-Ron, no vayas a cometer una locura.- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y eran por él. Ron lo sabía..

-No te preocupes...estaré bien..nada va a pasarme..Por favor no me dejes...Si te pasa algo, si te pasa algo..yo me muero...

El sonrió con tristeza y alegría. Hermione lo quería y eso era suficiente motivo para buscar la felicidad de la mujer que amaba...

_**Dime ahora que buscas en ella **_

_**si tu tiempo ya paso si **_

_**ella merece algo mejor **_

Ron se convirtió en un gran apoyo para Hermione, y supo como ganarse su cariño.

Ron antes era diferente al que conoce, pues era demasiado inmaduro y de todo se enfadaba, pero ahora, ahora era otro. Más maduro, responsable. ¿Por qué nunca lo vio¿Por qué alguien como ella podía llegar a ser tan ciega? Teniendo el amor al alcance de su mano y no supo reconocerlo, sino tuvo que esperar a cometer errores para saber realmente quien era Ron Weasley…Ese Ron que con pequeños gestos de cariño y palabras de amor , llego a conquistarla y a demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y que además queria a su hijo como suyo propio...Mas que nada lo quería...lo amaba!

_**que le de fuerza a ese cariño **_

_**que la comprenda como yo. **_

No estaba solo. Krum nunca estaba solo y en ese momento tampoco lo estaba. Sus compañeros de quidditch iban con él, y cuando Ron lo fue a buscar, el muy cobarde mando a sus amigos que lo dejaran listo para él...

-Te crees muy valiente, maricón...

-Ay, pero mírenlo ..jajaja, aún tiene fuerza para insultar el muy pobretón...

-Seré pobre, pero jamás he lastimado a nadie y mucho menos me e escondido detrás de alguien para enfrentarme en mis propias batallas...

-Sí, claro...y donde dejaste a Potter. No me digas que nunca has estado tras él para que te salve el trasero...

Ron, con toda la fuerza y orgullo que conservaba, se levantó del piso y se enfrentó cara a cara con Krum. Lo golpeó, le dio su merecido y todo lo que pudo, pero los amigotes de Krum le devolvieron el doble de cada golpe...

-Deja a Hermione tranquila!

-Jamás! Oyelo bien..jamás voy a dejar a Hermione. La voy a recuperar. Tarde o temprano la voy a recuperar y será nuevamente mía. Porque ella todavía me quiere y prueba de eso es el hijo que tenemos...

_**Por eso hoy está conmigo **_

_**porque le di algo más **_

_**una razón para vivir una esperanza al despertar **_

_**le llenaba aquel vacío esa huella de tu adiós..**_

-Matt, no es tu hijo. Llevará tu sangre pero no es tu hijo. Es mío...

-jajaja...olvídalo Weasley. Matt es mi hijo. Acéptalo..por más que te duela...

-Callate! Tu perdiste los derechos desde que dejaste a Hermione por otra mujer y, cuando ni siquiera te importo que iba a tener un hijo. La abandonaste y Matt lo sabe..- Una mueca de odio s dibujo en el rostro de Krum, desenvaino su varita y apuntó a Ron con ella...

-Te vas a morir Weasley...

-Vicktor..no!- le dijo uno de sus compañeros..

-Vicktor ya basta- le dijo el otro- No somos unos asesinos!

-Cállense!-dijo con desdén- Si no quieren estar aquí, entonces lárguense..

-Vicktor se razonable... Ya basta por favor...

-Siempre tan metiche...-decía Krum saliendo de sus casillas- Pero esta Weasley me las pagas...Hermione volverá conmigo y para eso tu debes dejar de existir...

-Adelante..mátame si puedes...Pero a Hermione nunca la tendrás...

-Eso es lo que crees...adiós Weasley...Avada Kedav...

_**le puse alas a sus sueños y le abrigue su corazón por eso ella está conmigo **_

_**que más te puedo decir tú vivías para ti **_

_**hasta el hijo que era tuyo, no se acuerda ya de ti **_

_**ha aprendido a quererme a mi..**_

Ron vio como si su vida pasara frente a él. Desde que nacio hasta aquel día en el que desperto junto a Hermione y ella le decia _te quiero_..Se veía muerto..Su boda..él día más feliz de su vida, el nacimiento de su hijo..cuando Lo bautizaron..Cuando Matt comenzó a llamarle papá, cuando Hermione se entragaba a él por primera vez, cuando matt comenzó a caminar, cuando Hermione le decía TE AMO por primera vez...

Decidió que si morir enferntaría a la muerte de pié y mirando a su verdugo, pero...

_**porque le di algo más, por eso ella esta conmigo **_

_**contigo no fue feliz, ella no es para ti. **_

-Un solo movimiento en falso y el que se muere serás tu- dijo alguien tras él. Su voz no sonaba para nada amistosa. Krum sonrió con amargura y supo de quien se trataba..- Quedas arrestado por intento de homicidio. Todo lo que tu digas o hagas será usado en tu contra..

-Como tu digas Potter...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó Ron con enfado..

-Hey! Parece que no te alegra verme..Todavía que vengo a salvarte el trasero...

-Pues nada. Estaba muy cerca de darle su merecido y tu vienes y me malogras el plan...

-Sí, claro..tan valiente ¿Verdad?- le ayudaba a subir a la ambulancia- Te van a llevar a San Musgo..- Ron no dijo nada, y asintió enfadado- Por cierto!- Ron lo mira- Hermione te manda a decir que te quiere enterito y que eres su vida...

Ron sonrió. Y pensó que ni bien la viera le diría que se volviera a casar con ella...

_**porque le di algo más, por eso ella esta conmigo **_

_**tú despertaste en su cuerpo pasión **_

_**yo le enseñe a descubrir el amor. **_

Víctor Krum fue condenado a 50 años de prisión en Azkaban por intento de homicidio y sus compañeros de quiddtich alcanzaron fianza, luego de permanecer dos meses en prisión.

Con esto Se acabo la persecución a Hermione y a su niño. La familia Wesley descansaba tranquila y sin ningún miedo para el futuro...

_**porque le di algo más, por eso ella esta conmigo **_

_**si tu tiempo ya pasó, no la busque que ella ahora está mejor... **_

Ron y Hermione se volvían a casar. La boda era sencilla pero bastante emotiva. Esta vez se juraban amor y lealtad. No era una boda como la de años, en el que solo lo hicieron para salir del paso, no. Se podría decir que esta boda era real y con amor..no por compromiso...

_**porque le di algo más, por eso ella esta conmigo **_

_**contigo aprendió de la piel, conmigo se sintió mujer **_

Bailaban muy juntitos y enamorados. Se daban pequeños besos y se repetían una y otra vez..te quiero...

-Ay algo que te quiero decir...-decía Hermione abrazando cada vez más fuerte a su esposo. El la miraba a los ojos con cariño, amor...

-Hummm..¿qué pasa?- preguntó recogiéndole un mechón castaño y besando su mejilla con ternura..

-Ron...-cogió la mano de él y la puso sobre su vientre. El la miró sin entender pero algo en su pecho comenzaba a latir rápidamente emocionado...- Vas a ser papá...

_**porque le di algo más, por eso ella esta conmigo **_

_**tu vivías para ti, yo sólo vivo para ella **_

Años más tarde, en una pequeña casita fuera de la ciudad, en un enorme campo, se festejaba una fiesta de cumpleaños...

El hijo mayor de Ron y Hermione, Matt Weasley, cumplía 10 años y todos sus primitos, "hermanitos" (como 5, dos de ellos gemelas) y tíos celebraban con él y sus papis un año más de vida...

-Una foto, una foto- decía Ginny colocando a la gran familia de Ron en pose...-Harry, cariño.. Que ni se te escape ni uno...

-No cariño! A ver chicos..sonrían..digan wisky!

-wisky!

Que más se puede pedir en la vida, si se tiene una familia que vale por mil!

Fin!

* * *

Ejem..como ya dije es mi primer fic R&Hr..y quiero dedicarlo a AsakuraPalm y a Moony Lovegood...Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios...

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus críticas...

Bss. y hasta la próx.

atte.

angls


End file.
